Little Moments (1D OneShots)
by SeliiiaXD
Summary: One Shots of One Direction in Imagine Style! Read and enjoy.
1. More Than This

**More Than This**

"What is it, Harry?", you whisper to him.  
"Nothing." His voice was kind of distant. This time you look him straight in the face - with a determined gaze.  
"What. Is. It?", you question again.  
"I want to try something."  
"And what?", you ask, chanceless trying to push your mental cinema away, well yeah, he's hot- but your best friend.  
"Okay, this is stupid. But I just ask you", he says, taking a deep breath.  
"Can… can I kiss you? I want to know how that feels?", he asks. You notice that his cheeky self was far away from here at the moment- from this beautiful place. _Okay, it'll be just a friendship kiss,_ you persuade yourself. "Uhm, okay?"

"That's pretty strange, isn't it?" He was right. You've never been asked before to be kissed.  
"Kiss me, then we have it behind us." You're _so_ nervous...  
"Okay.", he mutters.  
He puts his hands on your back and pulls you closer. Gently sliding his fingers down to your spine, his breath on your skin got faster. Your hands are resting limply on his chest and you can feel his defined abs._ When did he get these?_

He slightly tilts his head and presses his slightly parted lips gently on yours and takes you in a tender make out session. It's a nice feeling to be kissed again. You wrap your arms around his neck - without any common sense- stroking his brown curly hair with trembling fingers. Lustful moans are coming out of his mouth and you have to pull yourself together to not want more from him.

"I thought that would be just a test?", you ask between different lengths of kisses.  
"Hm-mhh. Me too", he says and twists his lips. Had he lied to you? No, you don't believe that, because he was reluctant at first. Well, until you've had your arms wrapped around his neck.  
Your kiss lasted a long time, you don't know how long, but it was nice.

His kisses became urgent, somehow. He isn't so restrained, but rather demanding. Oh, you've ceased to reciprocate the kiss. That's why it's so demanding suddenly. _Oops_.  
You kiss him one last time gently on his lips and then you pull away.

"Sorry, but I can't. Well, actually I can, but I only feel friendship.- But maybe…" You quiet down at the end, feeling guilty in the tip of your stomach. There is a somewhat weird feeling, that you can't define...

"What?", he presses.

"It doesn't matter. It's pretty embarrassing. Forget about it."

"Say it."  
"No!" You're not going to give in, and he neither.  
"Saaaaayyy iit. Now!"  
"Nooohooooooo…" His lips suppress your 'Nooohooooooo-shrieking' and you become silent. _Crap_. You thought that he hadn't meant it seriously. You were wrong. You lift your hands against his chest to push him away. First your hand hits against a soft relaxed abdomen, but afterwards against an iron steel wall. You blush on which he just grins cheekily. There was he again.

Both of you detach themselves slowly from each other.

"Maybe… Maybe we could be something like… Make-Out-Buddies, as in... Friends with Benefits?", you stutter, looking ashamed to the side.

You hear how he inhales the scent of your hair and then lifts your chin with his index finger.

His gentle voice is like honey in your ears. "_But maybe I want it to be more than that?_"


	2. Loved You First

**Loved You First**

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

You boil with rage and want to pull on your hair. This boy, he encourages you to it! You don't even know what actually happened between you two. You remember how the both of you were inseparable in elementary school. Your parents were good friends, but then you eventually moved away, changed primary school and the contact with him got lost. When you were older and finally went to middle school, you had to realize that he was also on the same middle school as you. It seemed as if he'd forgotten you. And at first it hurt. For, you noticed him every day, but he wouldn't see you. Once you ran into each other, you thought he would have recognized you. He probably did. You had concluded from his shocked expression. But the next day... he wasn't in school. And the day after. The week after that. And weeks turned into months. It got around that he had gone to xfactor. You were devastated, just as he had recognized you! He had forgotten you again.

It was ironic that now you were on the same university. He was famous now, had millions of girls at his feet. Management forced the band to study to be better role models and blah blah blah. As you crossed paths with him and his band members, you were ignoring him stone-cold. Showing the cold shoulder. Next time he ran into YOU, but you just snapped at him. You were so angry, didn't even knew WHY. He annoyed you. Thought he could do what he wants, just because he was famous and rich. If it were up to you, his spoiled-star-butt deserved some solid ass kicking. He let your stuff fall again, which he wanted to pick up for you, calling you a "Stupid cow" before turning around. And since that event you weren't able to stand each other. You hate him and that wouldn't ever change. The great time with him was past. You were children. And that's it. An insignificant time.

Now he just bumped into your shoulder, squeezing himself through the doors before you into the auditorium. You're already too late and hope to still get a seat. Grumbling you enter the hall, looking around you. It's very full. Almost crowded and your hope to find another seat to sit fades slowly.

But then you spot one. There, way back in the corner. With quick steps you go towards it, only to make a petrified stop. How could it have come differently? He sits on the seat next to it. He sees you from the corner of his eye and looks at you mischievously and maliciously. Where are the sledgehammers when you need them? You want to beat that smirk off his face. Ugh. Sullen you sit next to him, still feeling his eyes on your neck. Automatically you take your hair to one side so he can't see you.

You hear him sigh, but inwardly shrug your shoulders. That's probably scratching on his ego, he just can't get all girls, you think and a little smile forms on your lips.

Nothing happens for a while. You write down what the professor says and forget about the person next to you almost completely. But then two rows under you a girl turns around and winks at you. You're confused.

Why did she wink at you? But then she blushes and turns away. And just then it makes 'click'. Your head shoots next to you over at the black-haired boy, just to see how he winks back at her and blows a kiss. When he notices that you look at him with skeptically raised eyebrows he just grins and looks at you with a sinister glint in his eyes. You swallow, but can not take your eyes off of his honey-colored irises.

"Jealous?" You need a few seconds to internalize what he has just said. Then you look at him in disbelief.

"In your dreams.", you retort sharply and want to turn away again.

"In my dreams you're doing a lot more," he whispers, and his voice is kinda close. Your eyes widen in shock. Did he really just say that? There it was again. His machismo. You wouldn't fall for it!

You always laughed at other girls who thought he was a Bradford Badboy. He was everything but that. Just because he had been silent, it wasn't that he was mysterious. He just never had to say such lowbrow stuff like his classmates. He was too clever. The emphasis is on "was". You had admired him, but now he probably really became what people thought of him. A Badboy. Macho. No idea. But you despise it with every fiber in your body.

You look at him quizzically. "Don't you like that girl over there? Just leave me alone."

His gaze rests still silent on you until he says: "No. She means nothing to me."

Again! He only plays with the feelings of other girls! You want to give him a piece of your mind, when suddenly your phone vibrates in your pocket and you check who has sent you a text message.

Your best friend. In high school he moved new into town and was the new pupil at your school. And in almost all courses you two sat side by side. Since then you were good friends, and told each other everything. At the moment he is in a different auditorium.

Miss you. Xx

For some reason you two became closer and you don't know exactly what you should think. Somehow you have the feeling that he felt more for you, but you don't know whether you should engage it. You have been friends for so long... But still, you can't help a tiny smile.

Suddenly you feel a hot breath on your neck, which makes your neck hairs stand on end. A hot&cold frisson hunts up and down your spine and your heart beats to your neck. What happens to you?

"Who misses you?", he asks with a warm smoky voice, and you freeze. But then you think of something...

"My boyfriend." You say provocatively. "Jealous?" You feel his nose on the side of your cheek, but suddenly he removes to look you in the eye.

"You're lying", he states calmly. How could he know that? Back then he somehow always had found out when you were lying, but you still don't know how. Again you carry it off well, ignoring that your heart suddenly beats faster and irregular, making almost happy jumps. You could slap yourself in this moment but it would look strange.

"Whatever, Mudhead."

"Huh. Moonface."

"What's all this about!?", you scream at him. A week has passed since the incident in the auditorium. It had just rung and you were going to hug your best friend goodbye. But just when you wanted to hug him Zayn squeezed himself through the both of you, shoving you away. You know by now that he can't stand you, but he had never been like that! This was probably already the tenth incident over the last week! Then your best friend just said "Okay, love, I'll see you later..."

Meanwhile, the hallway is almost deserted as all ran to their lectures. But you just can't stand it anymore. It was clear that you would eventually explode. And now the bloke's in for it.

He looks triumphantly at you and says in a spiteful manner: "Oh, I accidentally bumped on purpose into you. Can you forgive me?"

You can't believe your ears. He's playing with you again! "Leave me the fuck ALONE, Zayn! Why do you intrude yourself into my affairs anyway?"

His spiteful grin disappears, suddenly he looks at you with an unfathomable look. "Maybe I don't like to see you with him."

You snort. "You just can't have everything. Shut your famous-kissed-star-ass and stay the hell away from me. I know that it scratches on your ego."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious. You get every girl. And now that there is one not interested in you, you want her. You can't stand that she is happier with someone else.", you throw him straight in the face.

Maybe you shouldn't have done that.

Now he looks pretty angry. Comes with rapid steps towards you. His eyes fix on you, never leaving you for one second. A moment later he stands in front of you. So close that you can literally feel his warmth on your skin. His hand is suddenly softly caressing your blushing cheek.

You don't know how long he kept you like that, but when he turns your face to look at him, it is as if you see him for the first time. He's so beautiful, his eyes, his lips. Slowly he leans forward and kisses you tenderly and chaste. There is only this one moment of passion between you, the one moment in which your hearts beat in the same rhythm, closer than anything else, as your thoughts come to a stillstand.

When he breaks away, you see each other in the eyes and you can discover a sense in his, which evokes a strange tingling in you. You feel only him and this long-lost feeling that threatens to fill your heart until it almost bursts.

"I loved you first. Even then."

_**Sorry for any errors I make. English is not my native language ...**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Jülie :***_


	3. Torn

**Torn**

You're so angry with your father. Why did you have to move away? You didn't want to be away from home. From America to England. Just because he couldn't cope with the memories of your mother in your surroundings. And now you stand there, in your new room in the cottage of your famous cousin. You don't like him. At all. Back when you were children, he made your childhood to a hellhole.

Actually, you are not even blood-related with each other. Your father and his mother were both adopted by Grandma from various orphanages. So you wouldn't have to treat him nicely too. Why would you even. He hadn't towards you as children.

Sullen you look in the mirror and your reflection. You look chic. He has to take you to an after-show party. Of some awards show. His mother had insisted him to it, because you were so little out of the house and literally imprisoned yourself in the room. He didn't looked thrilled to take you with him, but nevertheless consented. Unwillingly. You didn't really want to party, but you would still go just to annoy him.

"Are you coming?" A male voice asks on the other side of your bedroom door and immediately your grim mood increases. You walk up to the door, open it and walk out the room. There he is. In front of you. Large, well-built. With _innocent_ eyes. Cute.

_You hate him._

Especially when he was trying to be nice to you, as if he wanted to make up the times in the past, in which he made your life hell. You aren't one that would forgive him just like that. Just so he wouldn't have to feel guilty. Therefore, the pain is just too present. Even if you hide it deep in your heart. He already has torn it apart way too often. You just would not let that happen again. You eye him perking an eyebrow up. "Ugh. And you're sure that you want to go to the party like that?"

He looks confused. "What do you mean?"

You know perfectly well that he already is suffering under self-doubt, but you just can't resist little comments once in a while. "It's simple. Your body. It's just eww. Is that a belly? How about a diet at times, butterball."

"Everything is fine with my body.", he returns, but you can see the insecurity behind his irises. How much you hoped that your father would find a new job as soon as possible, so that you could move into your own apartment.

"If you are so sure about it" You shrug. "I just wanted to save the sight from all the other people at the party. That's eye cancer." You turn around to leave, when he suddenly grabs you by the wrist and turns you around roughly. "What do you have against me?! Huh? Why are you so mean? I've got enough stress in my work and I just don't need something like you, to make things more difficult!" Your eyes widen. You haven't seen him that angry yet. But soon you contain yourself again. You wouldn't show him that it got to you.

"Oh please, what's stressful in YOUR work?" Change of subject. He knew perfectly well why you were so. At least you think so. For a moment he seems stunned. "What are your ideas of my work?"

You tear your arm out of his grasp and roll your eyes. "Oh, the money, the attention, the many pretty girls... I don't know, FUN?"

He closes his steely blue eyes and takes a deep breath for a moment. He seems tense. "If you say so... When we arrive at the party, stay away from the lads. Otherwise do what you want to do. I don't care. For all I care you can sleep with anyone... As we don't know of stupid bitches differently." Oh, how you wish to scratch his damn face. But you just press your lips into a thin line. You couldn't trust your voice. He said it on purpose. Just like back then, when he told everyone you would do it with every guy. He got _everybody_ against you.

You suppress the rising tears. The contract within you. The forming lump in your throat so that you can hardly breath. You have to pull yourself together.

The car trip went by without a word. At the party your ways parted. You made your way to the bar and indulged yourself some drinks. You wanted to get rid of the memories of those days.

Now you are sitting alone at some table, like a lonely picture of misery. Sometimes you saw him, your beloved cousin. He is on the dance floor at the moment, entwined with some girl. She is pretty. Very pretty even. At the sight of them you feel the need to ram a fork in your knee. You don't understand how somebody could like him. Let alone dance with him so closely, buried their hands in his golden hair... You'd rather cut off one of your hands, burn it in a bonfire and throw the ashes into the Gulf of Mexico. Hell. You'd even rather paint yourself with black and white paint and dance naked lambada on a busy road. When you see the two dance like that, you want to pull your hair out. It makes you mad. You don't know exactly why though.

But then there is this tightening in your chest again. And it hurts. Yet it couldn't be your heart, it isn't possible that it could feel anything. It was only a bunch of little pieces. Lifeless. And besides, why should it feel something?

You shake your head to get rid of these confusing thoughts. You are kind of torn. Probably you've had a drink too much.

"Wanna dance?" Your head shoots up. In front of you stands a handsome young man and looks at you expectantly. Without much thinking you get up and nod. You need a distraction. And what your cousin could do, could you do anyway.

You feel uneasy, as the stranger grabs you by the hips and pulls you in to himself. He also moves his lower body so that it rubs on you. You breath tremblingly the air in. But eventually you put your arms loosely around his neck, and do go with it.

You feel miserable.

You've never been the type of person to party, and now it seems to you that it was ridiculous to came along just to annoy Niall.

You're a quiet person. You've never been at any party's before.

Suddenly the guy bends down to you. What is he doing? With anxious eyes you look around you, but all you see is kissing couples. You feel how he grabs you by the chin, so that you look at him again.

Your body trembles.

You don't want this, you don't even have your first kiss behind you. And you don't want to lose it like this. Weakly you try to fight back, turning your head away. But he wouldn't let you. Tears are forming in your eyes. No. Please no.

You close your eyes.

And just like that you are suddenly free.

His firm paws are gone. And when you open your eyes again you see how he withdraws, cursing and holding his cheek. What just happened?

Someone takes you by the hand and pulls you out of the tight dancing crowd. You are in some kind of trance, and your heart skips in a triangle. The next moment you're in a dark corner, pressed against the wall. A strong upper body presses on yours. You feel the heartbeat of the other person and yours adapts to it. His hand strokes your hair, another covers your flushed cheeks. You only see steel-blue eyes, as one of the many struggling lights flickers over you, before he presses his lips on yours.

Slow and passionate moving on each other, but you're petrified. Your heart beats to your neck and every part where he touches you seems to burn in lines. You shudder under his touch. Like an instinct you close your eyes and lose yourself in the kiss. Let go and enjoy.

Everything else disappears at once. There are only the two of you. His arms embrace you tightly, and his lips are moving wildly on yours. The taste of alcohol is present. You breath for air, and for a moment you're stiff as a hydrochloric acid, before everything in you relaxes again. Suddenly a deep inner peace spreads within you that somehow seems to emanate from his full lips.

As if his lips are meant to be on yours. As if they were right there, because they match perfectly on your lips. He buries his hands in your hair. Mouths collide again, lips rubbing against each other, tasting each other. There is nothing desirous, or just with lust. It seems full of pure love.

His hair is so soft and silky like you have imagined it so many times you think, your fingers uncontrollably caressing his scalp and his wild blonde hair, which you've always wanted to do. The both of you are getting more violent in the kisses so that you remain breathless, but you don't care about the lack of oxygen. Niall however does. He lowers his head to slide his lips to your jaw and along to the sensitive spot on your neck. With your eyes closed you cost his firm mouth, caressing your skin, and your feelings literally explode inside of you.

His lips slide back up. Infinitely gentle the lips of the blonde wander on your jaw and you meet such an intense gaze of him, which causes a lump in your throat. Your pulse races, even the blood beats, and a feeling of dizziness falls over you. His lips move away from your skin, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

"N-Niall?", you ask irritated with a breathless voice.

He gently places his forehead against yours, his hands resting on your hips again. As if electrical impulses emanate from them you shudder again.

Your body gets goosebumps.

You feel his breath tickling your skin. He also takes deep drafts and closes his eyes, as if he needs to internalize what just has happened.

All of a sudden they open again. His steely blue eyes look directly into your soul. "_You can't imagine how long I wanted to do that..._"


	4. Catch Me

**Catch Me**

Payne, that's my name.

Okay, Payne is not MY name, only the name of a god. Liam, Liam Payne. Probably known as the hottest boy far and wide. And this butt...

My last name is another, but why not say Payne? Liam is my future husband anyway. Although he has no idea of my existence yet, but that I can change!

I have schemed the following plan:

I will stride towards him like a goddess, with my hair fluttering around my entire face.

He will think that I'm an angel who treaded out from the light of the sun.

And then he will say, "THIS. This is the woman of my dreams. Finally I found her." At the same time he will take me by the hand and ride off on a unicorn with me, whereas Dani would look a proper Charlie. I would look at her over the shoulder and gleefully stick out my tongue. Dani? Well, that's his girlfriend. Unfortunately.

But that's no problem! He hasn't discovered me yet after all! But what's happening now? Is he coming up to me? Stupid question, of course he's coming up to me.

"Soph, he's coming. He's coming!," I whisper to my friend hastily .

"Jeez. If you keep doing this, there won't be anything happening anytime soon... ," she returns.

"My husband," I just keep swooning.

Five meters. Soon he will take me in between his arms.

Two meters. And will start kissing me wildly.

One meter. I lean forward with closed eyes, stretching out my arms.

Only - wait, where'd he go?

Confused I look around the playground until my eyes meet Soph, who can no longer keep in her laughter.

"Oh my God! You should have seen your face. " He must have seen me, but thought himself just not worthy enough for me, that must be it.

Right.

That's why he had to go. "He went straight past you!"

Tomorrow is another day.

"Come on, Soph, let's go to class." I don't understand about what she's laughing like that...

"If you say so!"

Today, yes, today is my big day! Our big day! Today, it has to work, I would take care of that ... Take care of what? Well, I'm going to lock this Dani in the broom closet. I hope she believes in monsters in closets.

The sun is just right, only the wind is missing that should be streaming through my hair.

Doesn't matter!

I'm just going to imagine that Soph's holding a hairdryer in my face! So they'll flutter!

I'm ready.

"Shot number two, Soph." She rolls her eyes, though there is no reason to. I'm admirable after all.

"Are you sure?" What kind of question is that.

"Of course stupid, I 'm admirable! Nothing's going to go wrong!"

Soph raises her eyebrows in amazement and bites back a laugh. "You, admirable? Just what gets you to think such things?"

This Nonbeliever. "Hey! That's what my daddy told me!" Stop right here, my future-husband is waiting on the other side of the playground for me.

"But ... Maybe you should let it go," Soph says to me. But I ignore her, being with my thoughts already further ahead: Me and Liam Payne, with our sweet son Liam Junior!

This Dani is not in sight, which means: free course!

The plan will take place as follows:

Like an angel I will float towards him, with my dress velvety waving in the wind around me. He will feel the positive, warm aura of me and turn around in my direction. Then he will ask when he died, that he suddenly finds himself in heaven when he sees me.

Of course there is more to come.

I will stumble intentionally, but before I fall he will catch me. When I look up at him, he will be lost in my eyes, getting closer with his lips to mine. And then they will touch, not able to be separated and remain united eternally.

But now I have to get it rolling first!

The target is still about six feet away. Now timing is announced!

Four meters. Soon it's time.

Three meters. Liam, Liam, Liam!

Two meters.

One meter, strange, he hasn't turned yet...

Only- Crap!

My legs entangled themselves! Wait, that fits! It fits! Now he's going to catch me and fall head over heels in love with me! I stretch out my arms waiting, waiting for him to finally catch me, and that rather quickly!

But what does he do? Hello! Your love is falling!

And that straight before his feet. "Ouch ... " That was surprising, I did not expect that.

Suddenly I see an outstretched hand in front of me that is waiting to be taken. When I stretch out my hand it wraps around mine and pulls me up. I look up, and look right in his eyes. Liam's eyes. Observe his perfect face, knowing: We belong together forever.

"You're that one right, Soph's good friend?"

Come again?

I look at him stunned. "Um, Soph- I mean: Yes, I am! "

He knows Soph?

How in heaven's name is this possible? Since when?

"Great! The friends of my girlfriend are my friends, too! I'm Liam," he says, smiling at me sweetly.

At that moment, my world is breaking into pieces.

I turn around, directly looking into Soph's face.

"Jeez, haven't I told you …"


End file.
